The Ballad of Luke
by thewhoworshipper
Summary: An insight into the Chosen's Leiutenant fallen from grace.  What happened to him before the Chosen and after.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Mad World

"Hate keeps a man alive. It gives him strength."

"Emma get away from the window." Her older brother, Luke said.

It had been a whole week since their Aunt Pat had died of the virus. It had been two months since Mrs. Patterson, their mother died, And almost a year since their father Mr. Patterson had died. It was just Luke and his little sister Emma, all alone in their home in the heart of the cul-de-sac.

Nothing bad ever happened at 216 Shadow Lane. It was the most interesting house in the neighborhood. The Pattersons had a life that one could only dream about. But their was something missing. Children. They always wanted children but could never have them due to Mrs. Patterson's bout with cervical cancer. She managed to fight it but not with out losing the ability to have children. The answer to their problems came while Christmas shopping at the mall.

Emma never had a family. She lived at the Our Lady of Prompt Succor Orphanage. The Prompt Succor Orphanage was notorious for their mistreatment of the children. Emma had seen terrible things happen under the care of Mother Mary Ignaiuos. She managed to stay out of Mother Mary's way until one fateful day she was caught fighting with another child. Her punishment was simple...a beating. Emma escaped her punishment and escaped to the mall. The mall was the perfect place too live. Their were clothes, food, and most importantly, people to pickpocket.

Emma saw her chance to makes some money with a young couple. They held each other's hand and seemed only see each other. Emma snuck up behind the couple and quickly grabbed the man's wallet. Before she could turn around he grabbed her arm firmly. She tried to get loose but he was too strong.

The man looked at Emma. She could not have been more that 6. She was dirty and obviously hungry. Under the suggestion of his wife, the couple took the girl home. They fed her, bathed her and gave her a place to sleep. What turned into a night's stay, turned into a week, a month and then a permanent home for Emma. With their new daughter the Patterson were a family. But their was still one more person missing, a boy.

Luke was the most exuberant boy at the Longtree Orphanage. The nuns affectionatley called him Chatterbox. He was a boy that was easy to get along with. He was very willing to help anybody. It was a little of a shock to the nuns that Luke was never picked to be adopted.

It was just another interview for Luke. He would meet the Pattersons and then they would leave just like all the other parents that came to the orphanage. The Pattersons were waiting in the activity room to talk to him. They had a air of perfection about them. Emma was with them and obviously not pleased to be there. She kept fidgeting and would not stay still. She was becoming more and more of a problem for the Pattersons everyday. They were not entirely sure if they could handle another child. But still they went.

Luke talked to the Pattersons while Emma played with an Etch-A-Sketch on the floor. They were soon distracted by Emma who started to bash the toy on the floor. The Pattersons tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen. It wasn't until Luke persuaded her to give it to him that she stopped. He then showed her how to use it properly and even showed her how make a circle with it. They spent the whole day playing. Luke showed her how to play Monopoly and even got her to start saying please and thank you, something the Pattersons could never do. The Pattersons had found the missing piece to their family.

Luke and Emma spent the next four years with Pattersons. It was a dream come true. The family would take trips every summer all over the country, all over the world. For the first time Luke was loved. He had a family. Then the virus hit.

And now Luke and Emma were trapped in their house. Afraid to go outside in the anarchy. The kids had already formed into tribes and were already at each others throats. All Luke had was Emma and she was only 10.

"What are we gonna do, Luke?" Emma asked as she culed up beside Luke.

"Don't worry I'll take care of you." He said.

"The other kids are bound to find us, we can't stay here."

"We could go back to the orphanage."

"No! I'm not going back to that place ever!"

"It'll be fine I promise."

"No Luke! I don't want to go. I want to stay here. I want Mom and Dad."

"I know I want them too, but they aren't coming back, Emma."

Emma starts to sob. He puts his arm around her.

"Don't worry,Em. I'm still here. I'll protect you."

Luke holds Emma until she has cried herself to sleep. Luke spends the rest of the night thinking. What are the going to do? Are there anymore adults? There was only a little food left and they were running out of water also. How would they get more food? He pondered this until the sleep over came him. Unaware of the tiring journey ahead of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Heart of the City

Luke and Emma were sleeping in peace. Trying to keep their minds off of the impending doom of the world surronding them. That is until the world barged into their house in the wee hours of the morning.

There was a booming sound as the Locos kicked down the door. The brother and sister leapt out of their sleep. Emma screamed. The day they feared had finally come.

" On your feet!" One of them screamed as he lifted them both off of the ground.

The Locos started to tear through the house piece by piece. Luke held on to his little sister for dear life. They watched in horror as the house that they just began to call home was destroyed. Emma sobbed and Luke tried to comfort her. After the Locos destroyed the house, they grabbed the two and dragged them outside. They were forced to kneel in the front of the yard. The Locos put shackles on their hands and feet. Soon more children were chained beside them.

Outside there was choas.

Children ran everywhere trying to escape the police cars sprayed with grafitti. The Locos chased and even killed some of the children with satisfaction. There was one in particular. He lorded above the children in a home made sunroof. Watching the carnage in delight.

"Power and Chaos!!!!" He screamed. "Power and Chaos!!!!"

His name was Zoot.

The police car he was in cruised pass Luke and Emma. Luke looked up at the boy.He had a face that Luke would not soon forget. Their eyes locked for what seemed to be an eternity. The boy, not much older than him, smirked.

"I'm scared Luke!" Emma said amongst the confusion.

"Don't be. I'll protect you." He replied.

After the Locos had rounded up all the people they could find, that they did not kill, they left. The Locos had told all of them that they were now the property of Zoot. Luke and Emma were now headed to the city to be the slaves of the Locos.

The walk was treacherous. Hey walked the whole day to the city without stopping. They couldn't stop. Whoever stopped or slowed down the line were killed. These people meant business. When they finally arrived to the city they were herded to an abandoned hotel. They were forced into the dank basement.

"This is your new home now." A loco with blond hair said, "Do not try to escape, resistance is not only futile, it is laughable. You will be assigned your tasks in the morning. I recommend you get sleep."

The gaurds unlocked their shackles. As soon as all of them were free the gaurds left and locked the door behind them. Luke and Emma sat and rested against the cold brick wall.

"Where are we, Luke?" Emma asked.

"In a hotel-"

"Correction." Someone said right next to them, "This used to be a hotel. It is now Loco Central. Smack dab in the heart of the city. Welcome to hell kiddies."

"Who are you?" Luke asked.

"A slave just like you." She replied.

"What's you name?"

"Sara."

Sara was younger than Luke but only by a year at the most. She was dirty and worn out but underneath the roughness of her exterior was a beauty that Luke had never seen. He stared at her.

"What are you looking at?" Sara asked defensively.

"Nothing." He replied, a little embarassed.

"Luke, I'm scared. I want to go home." Emma chirped in.

"You can't go home, kid. This is home." Sara said.

"I want to go home!" Emma yelled.

"Will you shut the hell up, kid. The gaurds will come."

"Don't talk to my sister like that!" Luke replied.

The other slaves start to murmur and yell at them to be quiet. Emma starts to cry.

"See what you've done. Shhh, Em. Don't cry." Luke said.

"I'm sorry just shut her up, okay." Sara said.

Luke comforts his sister. She soon cried herself to sleep.

"You know the guard was right." Sara said. "You should get some sleep. Your new meat. They are gonna wok you guys like dogs. Not that they wouldn't do that any way."

Luke eventually fell to sleep that night. That night he dreamed of the man in the police car. There was something about him. He could tell that this man would have a tremendous effect on his life from now on. His journey had begun...in full sprint.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Look Down

Days streched into months and Luke and Emma still toiled under the Locos. Luke would spend his days shoveling and toting coal to keep the hotel heated. The work was back breaking. He found himself becoming just like the other slaves. He was become more and more broke down and tired. He could not escape though. He had his sister to think about. Emma was in no shape to fight or to even runn away. They didn't know the city that well and anything could happen.

Emma was put to work with Sara cleaning the hotel. Sara would keep Emma in line during the day. Emma was a free spirit. But she had met her match in Sara. Sara taught Emma how to make herself invisible so Emma would not get into trouble. Between Luke and Sara, Emma felt as if she was slowly getting a family back. Even under the oppressive conditions.

When the work day was over, they would return to the basement. While the other slaves slept or kept to themselves, Luke, Sara, and Emma would keep each other company no matter how tired they were. One night, after the finally got Emma to sleep, Sara finally got up the courage to ask Luke about his lfe before the virus.

"Luke, how old are you?" Sara asked.

"I will be 17 in a few months I think...I'm not entirely sure." He replied somewhat embarassed.

"What was your life like before the virus."

"I was adopted by my mom and dad about 4 years ago. They had already had my little sister. and the wanted a boy also...I miss them like crazy."

Well you still have Emma...and maybe even me."

Luke looked at her. There was a little moonlight that shone on her face just right. Her wavy red hair cascaded around her face. Her green eyes were deep and held so much vulnerability. She was beautiful.

"So what was life like for you before the virus?" He asked her.

She was very reluctant at first but then she told her story. Sara's life wasn't easy. Both her parents were drug users. Her mother was never around and her father was not right in the head. She went on to tell him of the night her father took advantage of her in her own bed. For the first time in her life she opened her heart to him. She shared her joys, her pain, her world, with him.

Without any warning Luke reached in and kissed her on the cheek. She coiled back in surprise. And slowly but surely like to trains meeting, they kissed each other on the lips. They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms. Unaware of the person that was watching them.

The next morning Emma and Sara went to clean the hotel. This time they were stopped by the blond gaurd who usually gaurded the slaves. He had been following them. The gaurd, to the naked eye, was just some kid trying to survive during the times. But to those who looked deeper there lied something more sinister. His name was Jaffa.

"I want to speak to you alone." Jaffa barked to Sara, "Beat it, kid!"

Emma looked at Sara reluctantly. She gave her a nudge to leave them alone. Reluctantly Sara went down the hall to clean the kitchen. Sara was now alone with they gaurd. A myriad of scenario ran through her head as to what he could want with her. She hadn't stolen anything. She hadn't been disobediant or anything. She prided herself on keeping her head down and out of the way of the Locos. But here she was alone...with Jaffa...at his mercy.

Jaffa looked at her with a strange look. She had seen that look before. Before the virus. From her father. Before she could do anything, Jaffa pushed her face first in to the wall. She tried to wiggle away but he was too strong for her. She could feel him tearing her pants off then her underwear.

"Please! Stop!" She begged as she still tried to fight him. "STOP!!!"

"We own you!" Jaffa barked "What ever we want from you we get!"

Sara could hear his belt unbuckling then his pants unzip. She knew what was coming next and braced herself. She forced her mind to wonder. She dreamt of a place where she could be free. Where she could see the sun and feel it on her body. She dreamt of a place safe, far away from the hell she had come to know as her new home.

After a few minutes, that seemed like an eternity, Jaffa let her go. Sara slumped down on the floor. Broken again. Finally relieved and satisfied, Jaffa did up his pants and left her on the floor. Sara lied on the floor. Not caring if anyone saw her. Not caring what happened to her next. She didn't even notice the little girl who was watching her. The girl who had saw the whole babaric scene.

Eventually, Sara got up, put back on pants, and got back to work. Emma worked beside her in silence for the first time since they got to the hotel. After the work day was over, Sara limped back to the basment. She didn't saw word to Luke or to Emma. She just curled herself in a ball and left her body.

"Sara, what's wrong? What happened?" Luke asked.

He sat there waiting for her to answer. But she said nothing. He asked again.

"Leave me alone, Luke." was all she could manage to say.

For two weeks, everyday, it was the same routine. Sara, Emma, and Luke would go off to work. Jaffa would come and take his fill of Sara. And every evening they would go back to the basement and Sara would lie more dead than she was before.

"I don't understand what's going on with her. Why is she like this." Luke asked himself.

"He's been hurting her." Emma said silently.

Emma had been just as silent as Sara had been those past two weeks. It was the first time Luke realized it. He was so worried about Sara. He turned to his sister. What ever pain Sara was going through Emma shared some of it.

"What?" He replied

"He's been hurting her" She looked down. "Down there."

Without hesitation Luke grabbed Sara by the shoulders. He shook her fiercely out of her semi-catatonic state.

"Who did this to you?" Luke said. "Who did it Sara? Tell me! PLEASE!!!"

She looked at Luke, the man that she was follishly starting to fall in love with, and saw the anger in his eyes. She saw the fierce protectiveness inside of him. She stared right into the face of the only man she could ever love. She started to weep. She couldn't say anything for fear of choking on her own sorrow.

"Tell me, Sara! TELL ME!!!!" He shouted.

"It was the gaurd!" Emma chimed in with tears in her eyes, "Jaffa, the gaurd did this to her!"

Luke looked at his sister and then looked at Sara. The two women were broken. He had failed them both. Luke held Sara tight as she cried into his chest. Emma manage to slide herself under her brother's protective arms. The two girls slowly stopped their crying and managed to fall asleep still in his arms. Only Luke stayed awake that night.

He may not have been able to protect the people that he cared about but he would surely get vengence for them. He was not going to be anyone's slave anymore. He was going to be a man even if it killed him, which he knew it surely would. He prepared for morning. He would get Jaffa back then. Little did Luke know that his journey would be taking him to his greatest foe.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Big Payback

The plan was perfect. In the morning when it was time for work again, Luke would sneak away, find Jaffa and follow him. When he was all alone then he would give Jaffa just what he deserved. He would have to be quick about it. It would not be long before the guards would be there to get him. He would have to get Emma and Sara out of the hotel before they got caught.

It wasn't too hard to get pass the guards while he was on work detail. He eventually found Jaffa and followed him to the kitchen. In the kitchen, Sara and Emma were in the kitchen preparing food for the Locos. Jaffa casually strolled up to Sara. He grabbed an apple from a tray and bit into it. He knew there wasn't going to be a fight from her. She had given herself to him completely...and he enjoyed it. Sara stopped dead in her tracks. She readied herself for the oncoming pain.

"You're looking really good today." Jaffa said as he creeped up to Sara.

"Emma," Sara said. "Go bring this tray to Ebony...she's waiting."

Emma reluctantly takes the tray and leaves the kitchen. Soon the two were all alone...or so they thought. Jaffa grabbed Sara and spun her around. He bent her over the counter and was ready to do his worst when Luke came behind him and cracked him over the head with a lead pipe. Sara turned around and let out a huge scream as Luke bashed him repeatedly in the groin. Luke beat's Jaffa until he is completely tired. He topped it off by spitting on him.

Sara stared at Luke in disbelief. Something had changed in him that day. His hatred was starting to seep in drip by drip. Her concentration was broken when Emma entered the kitchen and screamed. Luke hurried over to her and put his hand over her mouth.

"Shhh, Hush!!!" Luke said. "We have to get out of here."

"Are you crazy Luke." Sara replied, "We could be killed for this!"

"That's why we have to leave now! Come on!"

The group of slaves ran down corridor after corridor looking for the fire exit. Every gaurd, Every Loco they came across they took no time taking them out. The door was just in sight. They ran to the door, their minds were swimming with fear and freedom. They opened the door and had reached the end of their rope.

There before them stood 4 guards. The stood with knives drawn ready for them to sneeze so they could end their lives right there. The three raised their hands in defeat. The guards then forced them back into the hotel, back to their fates. The guards were ordered to take them directly to Zoot.

The journey that only took moments seemed like an eternity. The door to Zoot's chamber was a forboding welcome to them. Luke had only glanced at Zoot once and now Zoot was going to be the last person he would see before he was killed surely.

They entered the room and there was the fearsome man that just a few months ago was just some kid, just like the rest of them. The gaurds force them to the ground before Zoot's feet. His woman, Ebony took her place by his side.

"You three have caused me a lot of trouble today." He said, "Look at me!"

The three slaves look up at their master. Emma and Sara was scared and it showed. For Luke, there was only anger. Anger at Zoot of enslaving him. Anger at Jaffa for raping the girl he loved. And anger at the world for causing the virus that brought chaos to the world. Zoot looked at the boy. Their eyes locked for what seemed an eternity. Zoot smirked.

"There's hate in his eyes." Zoot said.

"So what are we going to to with them." Ebony said. "Kill them fast or kill them slow."

"What shall we do?" Zoot pondered. "This slave- What's your name boy?"

"Luke." He replied curtly.

"This slave, Luke, managed to sneak away from his work duty. He managed to get to the kitchen where these two girls...Who are these two?"

"Sara and my sister, Emma."

"He gets to the kitchen where his sister...and by the looks of things, his girl, are working. He manages to beat one of my men within an inch of his life. From there they all manage to fight their way past 7 guards. To get to the door. These three slaves have managed what no slave has even dared to try. They must be very foolish or very brave. Well before I past sentence...might I ask why Jaffa was beaten so badly."

There was a brief silence.

"He was the only guard beaten so badly. He could have died."

"Which would be too good for him-" Sara said.

"Silence!" Zoot replied. "Now, Luke, why did you beat him so badly?"

"For what he did to Sara." Luke said.

"What did he do to you, Sara."

Zoot looked at Sara. Sara was trembling with fear. Not only for fear of her life but for fear that if she said what happened it might be true. There was silence as Zoot waited impatiently for Sara to answer him.

"C'mon Sara what did he do?" Zoot barked. "ANSWER ME!!!!" 

"HE RAPED ME, ALRIGHT!" Sara screamed at him. "And I'm only sad that Luke didn't kill him."

Zoot smiled satisfied with the answer. He pondered again in silence over the slaves fates. Then, like a flash, it came to him. It was to be a very good move for both parties. A smile came to his face as the genius words flowed from his lips.

"Join us."

"What!" Luke replied as shocked as everyone else in the room at this revelation.

"Join us." Zoot repeated. "We need men with your heart, with the hatred that you and your girl feel. You join with us and you be joining the best tribe in the city, in the world. You can't beat this offer."

"And if we don't?" Luke asked.

"Then I'll kill you all." 

Luke pondered for a moment. Realizing that he didn't really have a choice. He came to a decision.

"We'll join."

"Good."

"What about Jaffa?" Sara asked, "I don't want to be any where around him."

"You leave Jaffa to me." Zoot said, "He was supposed to be guarding the other slaves. He will not disobey an order and get away with it I can assure you. Now, Ebony will show you to your new rooms, won't you Ebony. Congratulations."

The three slaves left the room not only with their lives but with a new title. The were now Locos and were now the ones with the power. The journey had taken an interesting turn and that night Luke wondered about turn he would be taken on next.

_Okay so I forgot to tell you guys that the titles to the chapters are titles to songs that I DO NOT OWN!!!!!_

_Chap 1 is the song Mad World by Gary Jules_

_Chap 2 is Heart of the City by Jay-Z_

_Chap 3 is Look Down from Les Miserables by Alan Boubil and Claude Michel Shomberg._

_And Chap 4 is The Big Payback by James Brown._

_All very good songs check them out. Thanks for reading please comment. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Bad Man

Luke was starting to get used to the sun. It had been a few weeks since he had joined the Locos with Sara and Emma and his life was looking up. Luke was put on detail to find Zoot. He disappeared a few days after Luke joined. He knew that the Locos survival depended on Zoot but he could care less. He liked the power connected to being a Loco. He liked being on top for a change. Sara liked the fact that she didn't have to work. And Emma liked running around with the big kids, holding her own.

But there was one thing that bugged Luke about being a Loco. He hated terrorizing the other tribes. It was a way of life but he couldn't help but see himself in the kids he helped to torture. But what could he do? It was either him or them.

He was sent with another Loco to scout the city looking for Zoot's brother, Bray. He had seen Bray once before when Ebony captured him. There was something about him that stood out of the regular crowd of kids. He was the only one to stand his ground against Ebony. When he escaped Ebony was not pleased. So here he was looking for him to take back to Ebony. They combed the city all day but still nothing.

That evening when he got back to the motel, Ebony was waiting for him. He was ordered to see Ebony in her private chambers. The same chambers she shared with Zoot. He instantly was afraid. He wasn't quite sure what she might have done to draw Ebony's attention but it had to be something very important.

He stood for a long time in fromt of her door. The red door had a very forboding feel to it. The last person he saw enter this room was in a worse shape than when he left it. He finally gathered up enough strength to knock on the door.

"Come in." a woman on the inside replied.

He entered the room. There she was. Sitting in the plush desk chair in all of her Loco glory. She had an air of nobility with an underlining current of something sinister. He knew that she wanted something from him...something bad.

"Luke. Just the man I wanted to see." she said.

"What is it, Ebony?" He replied.

"I have an important favor to ask of you...Zoot isn't coming back. I know that and soon everyone will. Before he disappeared though...he left some unfinished business. Their names are Java and Siva. I am the queen of the Locos. I have to make sure that no one stands in the way of me keeping that title. Got that. There's also been talk about you Luke. Some people are saying that you and your lot aren't tough enough to be Locos. I'm inclined to agree. But if you were to prove yourself. Maybe by getting rid of my problems then maybe..."

"So you are asking me to kill your sisters-"

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. You are going to take the two of them to the woods and slaughter them like the stupid cows they are. And then you are going to give me the weapon you used to kill them. And it better be soaked in their blood. Cause you don't even want to know what will happen if you don't. Got me!"

"Alright...I got you."

"Good. The girls are down the hall. Oh and Luke, Jaffa escaped today. He was helped by someone. I don't know...so I'd be careful if I were you."

Luke left the room more shaken than he had been before. Not only was his safety was in jeopardy but also that of his sister and his girl. His safety relied on the death of two girls he had never known. He could hear deep down the voice of his mother and father, telling him to do the right thing. They were telling him to not do this. He wasn't a murderer. He suppressed their voices, locked them in the back of his mind. It was either him or them and he could not let it be him.

He opened the door to where the girls were locked in. There they were in the corner sleeping.like angels. He knew better though. Nobody who was a Loco was an angel, himself included. He nudged the two with his foot.

"Get Up! We're going for a walk."

They looked up and saw him with the knife. They knew exactly what was happening.

"Oh Please, No!" the one named Siva cried.

"Shut It!" He responded.

He tied up their hands behind their backs. He lead them out of the hotel. Luke marched them all the way to the end of the city into the woods. Siva cried the whole time. Her sister, Java, just stared at him with hatred in her eyes.

They arrived to a clearing in the forest. He looked at the two girls. No matter what they did, they didn't deserve to die...not like this. But their blood had to be spilt in order for his family to live. His livelihood came first but still he couldn't bear to kill the girls. Then the idea came to him. He quickly rolled up Java's pants leg.

"What are you doing?" Java asked.

"Shut it!" Luke answered.

Luke took out his knife and stabbed Java in the leg. Both of the girls let out a scream. He then began to cut into Java's leg. She let out an agonizing scream as he cut out a piece of her flesh. He put flesh into his pocket and used the knife to cut them loose. He then pulled out a piece of bread and gave it to them.

"This place is relatively safe if you want to stay here." Luke said to Siva, "But in your sister's condition I suggest you find a safe place soon."

"But where will we go?"

"Far away from the city."

He headed back to the city leaving the two girls to fend for themselves. It was all he could do after he had saved their lives along with his. When he got to the hotel he went straght to Ebony's chambers. He took the knife and the piece of flesh and tossed it on her desk.

"It's done." He said blankly.

"It is?" She replied." How do I know that they are actually dead?"

"I just bought you a knife soaked in their and a piece of skin from your sister's body. I really don't care what you know. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

"Just one more thing. Which one does the skin belong to?"

"The sassy one that pretends to be tough."

"You're quite the bad man."

"It's the right kind of man to be in this world...Good night, Ebony."

When he got back to his room both Sara and Emma were sleeping. He cautiously took off his clothes and got into bed with Sara. Just as he laid his head down to sleep Sara stirred. She rolled over and put her arms around her man.

"Where were you?"

"I had to do a favor for Ebony."

"Wanna tell me what it is?"

"It was...something bad."

"Well that's something we all have to do nowadays...in order to survive...That's what we have to do. Survive."

With that, she turned over and went to sleep. Luke tried to sleep but couldn't he was still plagued by the thoughts of his journey so far. He had not been proud of what he had done but what could he do but survive. But he knew that he still wasn't done with the journey. The journey had yet to lead him to face the very thing that he could not control. A thing that he could feel in his soul. That he could smell in the air. And by the time it is done it will take what he prized the most in this world

_Sorry this chapter was so late. After I got through with all the crap I had to do for school...I got slammed with writer's block. Hope you enjoy. _

_The title of this chapter is named after the song Bad Man by R. Kelly...yes the guy who pees on people...don't judge._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Little Fall of Rain

It had been raining for weeks now. As if it was an omen. An omen that Luke didn't follow. When the rain started, Emma started to get sick. At first it was just a small cold, which Luke assumed was due to the rain. But it wasn't until she passed out that they knew that it was only one thing. The Virus.

Luke didn't understand it. The virus was only supposed to effect the adults and now they were gone. So why was this now infecting the children. Why was it affecting his sister. There had been talk that the virus had been coming back. Everyone just tried to ignore it. That is until Emma got it.

Luke wiped his sister's fevered brow with a damp cloth trying to give her some relief. Sara sat beside Luke, helping him care for his dying sister. When they found out that Emma had the virus Sara had given up hope of her survivning it. Luke still held on to some strand of hope for his sister's survival so Sara didn't mention her feelings about it.

" I don't know what to do, Sara." Luke said as he stared at his sister's weak body.

"She'll be okay. You just have to stay strong...for the both of you." She replied.

"You don't understand. I've always protected her. I promised her I'd keep her safe and now do anything to save her. She's all the family that I have. If I lose her I will be alone again."

"You still have me...and the baby."

"What?"

Luke hadn't expected that. Of course while they were together they had slept together but it had never occured to him that she could get pregnant. And of all things that she would announce it on Emma's deathbed. His head started to swim. He couldn't really hear her tell him the details. He wasn't able to hear anything until Ebony and her men broke down the door.

The men stood with their weapons ready to kill the diseased girl and her family. They knew the girl was sick but it wasn't until a few days ago they found out it was the virus. By that time Luke, Sara, and Emma had barricaded themselves into the room. It had taken them three days to break down the red steel door and Ebony was not happy.

"Alright, you losers." Ebony commanded, "You all have 5 minutes to get out of my hotel alive. After that you will be leaving it dead."

"Ebony don't do this." Luke replied trying not to sound like he was pleading, "We need a place to stay. If you throw us out Emma will die."

"Oh someone get a bucket for my crocodile tears."

"Come on, Ebony. I did a favor for you now do a favor for me."

"Okay. Here's a favor. Leave now or in the next 5 second be thrown out. That's fair. 5."

"Come on, Ebony."

"4."

"Don't do this."

"3."

"Please!"

"2."

"1." said Sara as she stood with a crossbow in her hands aimed at Ebony.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Ebony hissed.

"That information is for me to know and for you to never find out. Now here's the new deal. As long as Emma has a single breath in her body we are not going anywhere. If anyone of you so much as touch us Ebony gets it in her head."

"Is that so. May I ask a question?"

"Shoot."

"How good are you with that crossbow?"

"Not that it really matters from where I'm standing...but I'm a freaking surgeon with this crossbow. Besides, your men wouldn't touch us anyway. We've been in a room with someone with the virus. By touching us, they could get it too. As a matter of fact they could be getting it as they stand in this room."

"This isn't over. I'll get you back."

"Yeah you do that."

As the men and Ebony began to exit, Emma stirred. They commotion of the room woke her up out of her sleep.

"Luke." Emma said softly.

Luke ran to her side and grabbed her feverish hand.

"What is it, Emma?" He asked.

"Do I have the virus?"

Luke nodded.

"I'm going to die soon."

"No, no. You'll live to be a hundred. I'll even show you how to."

" You don't have to protect me anymore. I'm not scared."

"I know."

"I love you, Luke."

"I love you too."

"I'm so tired. I'm so cold..."

With that she drifted into a coma.

"Emma! Wake Up! Emma! Oh God! Sara, help me! Emma! EMMA!"

Sara checked Emma's pulse. She wasn't breathing.

"She's gone, Luke. She's dead." Sara said with tears in her eyes.

Luke broke down. He let himself completely fall into the ground. Sara held him as he went blank. They spent that night in each other's arms crying together. The sky cried with them as it rained they hardest it had rained in the last few weeks.

That morning, before dawn, they gather what lilttle things they had, along with Sara's body and headed out away from the city. No one in the hotel was up yet so they didn't have to deal with Ebony or the rest of the Locos.

They walked until they found a clearing in the woods. There they buried Emma in her final resting place. Neither one of them spoke as they both put her into the ground. It was a little comforting to Luke to know that she came into this world alone but the left it in the arms of family.

"Come on, Luke." Sara said after they finished, "We have to find a safe place for us."

It took them days but they finally found a safe place. I was an old abandoned barn but it would have to work. There was a river nearby so they didn't have to worry about food and water. That night as the two slept on the hay in the barn, Luke thought about the emotionally draining turn his journey had taken. Just as he lost his sister he learned that he was going to have a child of his own. He was a child himself but a lot of things had changed since the virus. He had grown up a lot. And know matter where the journey took him he would have his girl and his child. Little did he know that there was something, rather someone, off in the distance coming to take his journey on an unexpected turn.

_Thanks for reading this chapter. Please review. The name of the is chapter is the song A Little Fall of Rain from Les Miserables (again) written by Claude Michel Shomburg and Alain Boubil._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Devil You Know

It had been two months since Luke and Sara left the city. The Locos were officially dead and Ebony was with the Mallrats. Luke and Sara were back in the city. They had barely enough food to eat and were living in a dilapidated building with other outcasts. Sara was starting to show and soon the baby would arrive. If they didn't get the virus.

The Virus was still prevalent in the city. Every week Luke would go to the mall and get antidote for Sara and himself. He hated going to the mall. There was something about the Mallrats that screamed corruption. Anyone who would take Ebony in had to have something more sinister up their sleeve. He saw this particularly in Lex.

He had came across Lex once or twice when he was with the Locos. Luke and a few other Locos helped Glenn, a former friend of Lex's, jump him at the tribe meeting on the beach. Ever since then Lex has hated him. Luke has resented him because he felt that Lex gave Emma the virus while he was staying in the hotel. He hated that Lex was lucky enough to live but his sister had to die.

Luke lined up for the antidote along with the other kids. He didn't see until he was almost at the front that Lex was in charge of handing out the antidote. He had a feeling of instant dread in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want a confrontation with Lex but he knew that Lex was always up for a fight. He wanted to leave but he was too late he was already at the front of the line and eye to eye with Lex.

"Well well how the mighty have fallen." Lex said with his signature condescending smirk.

" Just give me my antidote." Luke replied already tired of the conversation.

Lex poured a cup and handed to Luke.

"On your way, creep."

"I need another cup."

"Well aren't we greedy. Do you plan on selling it to get food...or to get some better threads? You look like you could use both."

"I need some for my friend."

"Well you friend can come and get it herself."

"She can't come and get it for herself."

"Well ain't that too bad."

"Why can't you just give me an extra cup? I've never had this problem before and now you want to spring this bogus rule on me. I haven't done anything wrong now give me a damn cup!"

"Get outta here."

"I need another cup."

"Too bad."

"Give me another cup!"

Without any warning he reached out and grabbed Lex by the shirt. Lex had pushed him too far and now he was going to get what was coming. He reached back and punched him. Before Luke could get another word in Bray and Ryan were there to pull Luke out of here.

"Get him outta here!" Lex said.

The two men pulled Luke out fighting and screaming. They finally tossed him out the front entrance of the mall. Luke landed on his back with a thud. The nearby witnesses snickering at him only added to his shame. Bray handed him his cup with was now half empty.

"He's your cup, now don't come back here until you learn to control your temper." Bray said.

"You Mallrats," Luke hissed in uncontrolable anger, "You all think you run everything and everybody. Your day will come! Sooner than you think!"

He took his cup and sulked all the way home. It wasn't fair how the Mallrats could have so much and lord it over everyone. He knew he wasn't perfect but he certainly didn't live his life as a hypocrite. Unlike the Mallrats who talked so much about equality but lorded the virus over people's heads.

When he got back to the dilapidated building Sara was waiting. She had opened a can of beans and was slicing a piece of bread for them to eat. She looked up at him as he walked in. She didn't bother to smile at him. Why should she? The had been living in skwallor for months and she was sick of it all. Almost to the point of being sick of him. He wasn't the same man she fell for. He had become weaker.

"Did you get the antidote?" She said very matter of factly.

"Yeah" Luke said as he handed her the glass.

"Where's yours?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

She downed it.

"Come sit and eat."

He sat down and began to eat the meager meal Sara had prepared for them. The both of them ate in silence that felt like eternity. Unable to stand it, Sara spoke. There had been something on her mind all day but she didn't know how to say it to him.

"Luke, There's been some talk."

"About what?"

"This new tribe. They're kinda crazy but they'll take in anyone who will listen to there babble-"

"Stop right there. I am not about to get into another crazy tribe. I've had a lifetime's worth with the Locos."

"Oh come on. All the outcasts are joining them. They give you good food and good shelter... and frankly..."

"Frankly what?"

"This is a damn good option considering that we have a baby. Come on, Luke. You said you would take care of us and look whats happened. Now these people are just a few days away. I can make it by myself now but not for long and I'll be damnned if my child will be born in this hellhole."

"So you would leave me for some useless comforts-"

"No! I would leave you keep me and OUR BABY safe! I love you Luke. Else I would have never told you. Please just think about your baby...about me."

"Who are they?"

"They call themselves the Chosen."

"The Chosen, huh...I guess it wouldn't hurt to check it out."

After a few days of preparing what little they had the set out of the city deep into the country to find the Chosen. It took days. More than what they thought. They had to ask around. Some people had an idea and some were just as clueless as they. But sure enough they found their hideout.

The building was old and decrepid almost forboding. They held on to each other for support. They walked through the entrance to the building. No sooner did they walk in the were tackled by the guards. Sara cried out in pain as she landed on her stomach. Luke tried to get to her but it was no use he bombarded by more gaurds than she.

"Take them to the Gaurdian!" One of the gaurded yelled.

The guards dragged them down a series of corridors until finally they were at the guardian's chambers. The the two down at the feet of the Gaurdian. They looked up and were suddenly overcome with sheer terror. The person who was standing before them was Jaffa.

"We caught these two trying to enter. What shall we do with the tresspassers?"

The Gaurdian looked down at the both of them. He smirked with enjoyment. The very people who had lead him on his path to rediscover the almighty Zoot were right at his feet, at his mercy. His first instinct was to kill him but he thought better of it. They were sent to him for a reason he thought and these two people could very well be of use to him.

"Well, well. Praise be. The two people who I once cursed as my enemy are now at my feet. May I ask what bought you here?"

Sara was silent to petrified to speak to the man who once stole her last piece of innocence. This surprised Luke it was the first time in a while that she dared not speak.

"We came here to look for food and shelter. I guess that was a mistake." Luke answered curtly.

"A mistake indeed. And a foolish one at that. Take them to the re-education rooms."

Without the slightest warning the guards came and took them away. As soon as the were outside of the Gaurdian's chambers, guards began to drag Sara away from Luke. Confused and scared, they both began to fight to stay together. They began to scream and cry and reach for each other. They fought hard but to no avail as the gaurds dragged them away from each other.

The guards threw Luke into an empty room and shut the door. There was nothing in the room, not even a chair. There were just four projectors sticking out from the ceiling. Defeated he laid his head down on the cold slick ground and contemplated his life and his fate until sleep overtook him.

He had only been asleep for what seemed like minutes until he was woken up by the deafening sound of voices. They were all the same voice...Zoot's. He looked up and was surronded by images of Zoot. He covered his ears and closed his eyes but it was no use. The images and sounds would not go away.

Luke tried to resist but slowly and surely the voices started to seep into his brain driving him crazy. Luke's journey had reached the biggest battle of his life...the battle for his mind. Through all the madness he wondered if he would make it through this battle to finish his journey.

_Thanks again for reading. a little note though: I'm not as hardcore a tribe lover as I like to believe so if I leave anything out or put anything in that isn't relevant to the actual tribe series let me know. Our chapter is The Devil You Know from the musical Side Show written by Henry Kreiger and the fabulous Bill Russell so check it out!!!!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Twisted Nerve

Power and Chaos!!! POWER AND CHAOS!!! The words had been spewing out for what seemed like an eternity. Luke had been in the re-education room for sometime without food, without water, without sleep. Luke wasn't sure if he could last like this.

Just as Luke was on the brink of death, the doors opened. Like a god himself, the Gaurdian entered. He stood over a burned out Luke. He stood with a cup in his hand. He poured the contents on Luke's head. Luke paniced until he realized that it was water. He tried to relax but it was no use around the Gaurdian. The Gaurdian could sense his fear and was amused. He was almost ready.

"Water, Luke is the very key to life. With it, a civilization can thrive for centuries. Without it, the most orderly of societies can crumble. Many men from the old world have many different thoughts about what makes a man powerful. Some say money, some say people, some say land. But I think that the man that has the most power is the man who controls the very thing we need to survive. Because just as sure as he can give life and restore life, he can take it away. Do you understand Luke?"

Luke looked at him. In his eyes held the highest contempt and loathing for the Gaurdian. He reared back and spit the biggest loogie his could right into his eye. The Gaurdian laughed at his futile attempt at revenge.

"There's hate in his eyes." The Gaurdian said to the fellow gaurds, "Good. Hate keeps a man alive. It gives him strength."

"Burn in hell!" Luke hissed.

"I wouldn't waste my strength cursing me if I were you. You have a long journey ahead of you. Zoot has mighty plans for you. Gaurds make sure that our good friend Luke has water. Just water."

As sudden as the Gaurdian came, he left. The gaurds came back with his water and forced the cup down Luke's throat. The water cool and moistened his dry throat. The relief was only temporary. As soon as the cup was empty, the gaurds were gone again and the projections started again.

Another eternity passed before the Gaurdian visited again. This time he held a cup and a plate. Luke was even more haggard than before. He was curled in a ball muttering power and chaos. The Gaurdian smirked and dropped the plate onto the floor. Luke rushed to the plate and ravenously devoured the meager helping of porridge and bread.

"More." Luke whispered hoarsly.

"More?" The Gaurdian asked incredulously, "More is for the mighty worshippers of Zoot. Champions for the cause. And who are you? A weak thing groveling like an animal."

"Then why are you doing this? Why don't you just kill me?"

"Because, Zoot has plans for you. But you have to be a believer in the righteous cause. I knew the moment you came to our headquarters you were meant to be one of us. Your strength, your passion, is unparallel. But you squander it. You've been wasting it on love for that little brat and that slut of yours."

"Don't you dare-"

"I dare to say what I want! I am in control here! Not you! Now. Zoot is god. He is merciful. But he can also be vengful, espescially to those you don't except his plan."

"Are you crazy! Zoot is not a god! He was some whacked out sadist like you!"

"That's exactly what has gotten you into this mess in the first place. Not believeing in his greatness. You're just like that slut Ebony. So quick to lose faith. But unlike her you have not completely lost faith. You can be saved."

"So what happens if I join you. Believe in Zoot."

"Then you're wishes will be realities."

"What about Sara."

"That tramp. She will be taken care of in good time. But you still have a long way to go before you truly become Chosen like us. I will leave you to reflect."

The Gaurdian took the plate and cup and left. And once more Luke was tossed back into the fray. This time for the longest he had ever been. It seemed with every visit his stay in the re-education room was longer and longer. Unable to continue to fight the demon known as Zoot, he slowly submerged himself into his world. He reflected on Zoot and his power and his hatred. He swallowed the propaganda like mother's milk. And when the Gaurdian returned he was ready.

"What is Zoot, Luke?" The Gaurdian asked.

"He is all powerful, all knowing, all merciful." Luke responded

"What is Zoot, Luke!"

"He is god!"

"POWER AND CHAOS!!!!!"

"POWER AND CHAOS!!!!"

"ZOOT BE PRAISED!!!!"

"ZOOT BE PRAISED!!!!"

"You are ready."

The guards grabbed Luke and brought him to another room. Gently they laid him down. As soon as his head touched the pillow he was fast asleep. He dreamt that night a dream he had never dreamt before. He dreamt of an army of Zoots chasing him, out to get him. There was nowhere he could run. Soon the Zoots surrounded him and devoured him mind, body, and soul. When he woke he found himself lying in a pool of his own sweat.

His days after were long and tedious training and learning the ways of Zoot. But he was quick to learn and soon he worked his way up to being high ranking amongst the Chosen. In this new difficult world it seemed as if Zoot was more benevolent than most. Luke's fastidious learning and acceptance of Zoot surprised the Gaurdian. Not only did he believe he, brought more believers to the cause. He even helped to get the Supreme Mother to except her destiny. But there was still one more thing. The one thing that stood in the way from him turly excepting the ways of Zoot. Her.

The Gaurdian realized long ago that Sara could not be saved. This infuriated him. So far she was his greatest challenge, but she had failed. He locked her away. As the days went by her belly grew and grew until the fateful day a son was born. When word got to The Gaurdian he went to see the new child. He was shocked to find the child with blond hair and blue eyes. He knew it couldn't have been but he could take no precautions. And as soon as Sara held the baby in her arms he was ripped away from them. It was all too perfect for his greater plan. This bastard would be the decoy for the Divine Child. But even locked away, Sara was a danger to Luke and mostly to him. She had to die.

It was a black stormy night and Luke was tired. He no sooner had his shoes off he was called to the Gaurdian's chambers. He walked down the corridors and opened the door. He was shocked to find Sara on the ground tied up and beaten. He knew this day would happen but prayed it wouldn't come. The Gaurdian smirked at Luke's expression.

"Seems like your girl is a non believer, Luke." the Gaurdian said as Sara slowly lifted her face to see him.

"Luke." She said feebly.

"Silence!"

"What is she doing like this?" Luke asked confused and scared.

"We gave her a choice and she spat in our faces. She is a non believer. So what should we do to her. Let her go...or show her personally that Zoot is real. I personally don't think that she is worthy to be with Zoot but then again we cannot abide non believers. You make the choice Luke, make it wisely."

"I can't-"

"Can't or won't."

Luke didn't answer he knew the answer was both, but he had to think about himself. After all, this whole situation was her undoing. But when he looked into her eyes all he could see was her love and her pain.

"I don't know-"

"Make the choice now, Luke. Does she live or does she die...NOW LUKE!!!"

Everything is silent for a moment the Luke finally spoke.

"In this time we can't allow non believers to corrupt our mission. She is a potential risk to our mission to take over the city. She must be eliminated."

Luke looks away from her for fear that he will crumble. The Gaurdian smirked satisfied with the outcome. Shocking to everyone, Sara starts to laugh. At first small then loud and maniacal. She looks sadly at Luke.

"You fool." She says weakly.

She then turns her focus on the Gaurdian. They stare at each other for a long time ready for what ever blow one will give to the other. She gathers all the strengh she can.

"It's your baby." She said to him.

"Gaurds, take her away, have her executed right away."

The gaurds rush in and take her away to her death. Luke could only feel confusion and grief. Everyone he ever loved was offically dead and the only thing he could hold onto is not even his.

"You did good." The Gaurdian said matter of factly, "Lieutenant."

"What...about the child?"

"It will be taken care of."

Luke leaves The Gaurdian's chambers changed. More than he ever had before. He contemplated leaving the Chosen but what would be the point. He had no one else and he was tired. Tired of the need to survive. He was on top, even though it cost him his only love, and that was the last thing he had left.

That night Luke tried to sleep but couldn't too much had happened. Too much pain. He tried to cry but could not. It seemed his tears had finally dried up. He knew that he had to sleep. Tommorow was a big day for the Chosen. Their plan to take the city and its leaders, the Mallrats, was to be put into play tommorow. Luke's journey had come to a dark place and it seemed that he couldn't find his way through it. The city was the key. Something was waiting for him. And this time it wouldn't escape him.

_This chapter is named after Twisted Nerve from the Kill Bill Volume 1. Awesome song. Sorry this one is late. I've been caught up in school work. Pleas Review!!!!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chap. 9: Waiting for the Worms

It had been weeks since the Chosen took over the city. Luke walked down the street for the first time in what had seemed ages. The sky was blue and with the exception of the patrol cars, the city was peaceful. This is the way it should be he thought. Peaceful and in order. It had been a long time since he felt that.

He would have to return to the Mall soon. He found it quite ironic that the last place he was ever seen in the city. A place that he was thrown out of was the very place that he was stationed. He was in charge of security. His special task was keeping the Mallrats in check. Converting them to the will of Zoot. It was a challenge. One that he accepted with great zeal.

The Mallrats were not like the other tribes of the city. They had a bond, a sense of loyalty that even surpassed that of the Chosen. Their leader Bray was headstrong, if not all together delusional. He escaped before the could execute him. But the others were still hopeful for their brave leader to come in save them. Little did they know salvation lied with Zoot.

The key was to break the one named Alice and her sister Ellie. At times they would resist just for the sake of resisting. He could sense they would be key members of the Chosen. Their passion for what they believed in would be worth millions to the Chosen.

As he walked he passed a group of slaves. Even though he didn't want to see, he could see the toil on their faces. He could see their bodies and spirits almost broken. They worked in silence, in fear. Luke knew what it was like to be a slave. To be stripped of dignity and to be worked like a dog. But this was the way of the Chosen. This was the way of the world. The ends would justify the means, so he thought. He quickly turned on the next street to avoid them.

As he continued to walk he saw some Chosen soldiers drilling and marching. Preparing for a war they had already won. He could not stand to watch these soldiers, no older than him, preparing to kill. He knew that this was the way of Zoot and Zoot was never wrong. But he could help but feel a bit uneasy. He decided to go back to the mall.

Once a the mall he retreated to his quarters to reflect and pray. He tried to seek guidance from Zoot but it was no use. He found it strange that he couldn't communicate with Zoot like he used to. Frustrated he gave up. He chalked it up to the stress he was going through.

Later that night, Luke conducted the Novice Ceremony with the Supreme Mother. There he found two of the Mallrats already converting to the cause. Salene and May. He always suspected that those two would be the first to bend. It wouldn't be long before there would be more.

That night he preached of salvation. Salvation by Zoot. He preached like he had never before. As if his own faith was at stake. His journey had taken him to peace finally. But the peace he had found would be an uneasy peace. Soon to be disrupted by love. Love from an unexpected place.

_Waiting for the Worms is a song by Pink Floyd from the Wall. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review!!!!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: What is it About Her

Luke lied in bed unable to sleep. It had been the fourth night he was not able to get sleep. He was thinking of her. Her long flaxen hair. Her passionate, stubborn, spirit. Her soft lips as they touched his. There was something about her. Everything about her. She was so wrong but with her he felt so right.

In a city full of people who either hated him or feared him. She was different. He was caught by surprise by her. She was a forbidden fruit and he could no longer say no. This woman built him up. She tore him down. One look from her could cut him too the core. He had only seen that look in one woman before. He thought he would never see that look again. But here it was. Here she was. Bewitching him.

If the Gaurdian ever found out they would both be dead. His life was in danger if he was to be with her. His soul was in danger if he was to be without her. He had to have her no matter what. And he would.

She had gotten into his mind. She made him want to be better. Without Luke's knowledge or consent, she was pulling him, dragging him away from Zoot. From his religion. From his God.

He could feel his journey becoming tumultuous again all because of this woman. Though he dared not say it, he would give up the Chosen just to be with her completely and that was a thought. That night he lied in bed whispering her name. Her sweet name. Ellie.

_Yes this is a short one like the last, but if you watched the show you know everything that happens to Luke. I'm just adding details. I am almost to end. Please read and review. What is it About Her is from Andrew Lippa's The Wild Party. _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Follow Your Heart

Luke lied awake. It had been ages since he got sleep. The Chosen were disbanded. The Guardian was no more. And he was off the hook and with the woman he loved. But still he would lie awake and think about all he lost. His parents, his sister, and Sara were all gone. He couldn't help but feel guilty that such good people died while he continued to live. He also though of all the people he has hurt. The Chosen were not intrinsically good at heart and try as he might he could not change them, they ended up changing him instead. 

His head spun from being pulled in so many directions. Should he stay and try to work it out with Ellie and the Mallrats? Should he go outside and hand himself over to the mob. Or should he just leave and try to start a new life. He didn't know. None of the options were very good at this moment. If he stayed in the mall he would be under the mass scrutiny of the Mallrats, especially considering he was the cause Jack left again. He would turn himself into the mob but deep down he doesn't want to die. And if he ran away he would be without Ellie and that is something that he could not bear.

Unable to sleep, Luke went up to the roof to watch the sunrise and contemplate the next move. The chill of the dawn made him shiver. He pulled his jacket tighter around him. He looked out at the city. This city that he never really belonged to and felt a great swell of pity for it. No matter how much any one would try there would always be chaos. It is the city's legacy.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone would be up here."

He turned around to see Bray near the staircase. He also had on a jacket and was holding a cup of coffee. Bray quickly turned around and started for the staircase.

"No wait." Luke said, "You can stay if you want. I don't mind the company."

"You sure."

"Yeah"

Bray came and stood next to him and watched the view of a city just about to wake up. They stood and stared in silence for a while until Bray could not take the awkward silence anymore.

"The city sure looks good this time of day." He said as he took another sip of his coffee.

"You could say that. I don't really come up here for the view." Luke replied.

"Then why do you come up here?"

"To get some fresh air. To think. Usually to stay out of everyone's way."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why are you still here?"

"I ask myself that a lot."

"I mean, aside from helping with the treasury, you're pretty much not wanted."

"Why thanks Bray."

"I'm just saying."

"I've thought about leaving. Just escaping into the night and never returning. But I couldn't leave Ellie. I love her too much."

"Even though you are hurting her by staying."

"What?"

"Ellie loves you but lets face it, she wouldn't dare say that you are ruining her life. Which to be honest you are."

"What is this? You Mallrats think you're the only ones that deserve happiness."

"That's not what this is about. This is about you. If you care about Ellie you would just leave her alone. You should follow your heart. But sometimes the best thing you could do for someone could be the hardest thing you've ever done."

"So you're saying I should leave?"

"Not exactly, I'm just saying after all that has happened could you ever really be happy with Ellie, especially with Jack around? Look I'll leave you. I have to see about Amber."

And with that he left quickly as he came. Leaving Luke with his thoughts. Bray was right. He had to leave her. For both their sakes. But how could he tell her?

That night he left a note with Jack to give to Ellie. Not a particularly good way to end such a passionate relationship, but what could he do? She belonged at the mall. She belonged with Jack. And he loved her enough to no longer get in the way of the happiness she had earned.

With all of his belongings in tow he headed out of the back exit of the mall. Only to see Alice, Ellie's sister. Her man, Ned had recently been killed by the Gaurdian and she was reduced to nothing. There was something about her. He had see that look before. It was vengence. She had to be stopped for the sake of Ellie, for the sake of herself. He ran back into the buildning to stop Alice from making a fatal flaw. His journey was taking him past corridors and floors. Down the stairs. To the basement, where someone was waiting. Waiting for another rebirth.

_PLEASE REVIEW!! The title of this chapter is Follow Your Heart from the musical Urinetown by Greg Kotis and Mark Hollman._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Finale

It had been an eventful day. All leading to this very moment by the sea. Luke had managed to stop Alice from killing the Gaurdian only to help him escape. With Luke in tow. The Gaurdian dragged Luke from the Mall to the harbor. At the harbor, there were some former Chosen members waiting. Instantly, a pang of fear struck Luke's heart. Not again.

"You're free to go Luke." The Gaurdian said as he untied the rope around Luke's neck.

Luke was confused. All of this and he was now free to leave. Just then the sounds of planes were heard overhead. This couldn't be. There hadn't been planes since before the virus. Something was coming.

"Do you hear that?" The Gaurdian said to Luke, "The true bringers of power and chaos. You can come with us to a safe haven for all believers of Zoot. Or you can take your chances out there. The end of days is upon us and soon all will have to answer to Zoot. So what will it be, Luke?"

Luke took a good long look at the man he had feared and respected for a long time. He looked at him and all he could see was a scared child. All around him he could see scared little children just like himself. And he was tired of it. He knew he could never grow following the herd, like some animal. So he took a long look at the Gaurdian and said:

"Good Bye Jaffa."

And with a quick turn he walked off. He walked toward the woods to start a new life all over again. But this time it would be different. He would be the master of his own fate. Luke would find the man he was destined to be. This part of Luke's journey was over. But in the woods was another journey waiting for him to take. And this time he would take that journey never failing to do the right thing.

_So that is the end...so far. Please review. This was my very first fanfic and I enjoyed it whole heartedly. Thanks for reading!!_


End file.
